


半橙

by AALPHARU



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/F, dotae, 貂绒 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AALPHARU/pseuds/AALPHARU





	半橙

“Es su media naranja.”

 

Doyoung是Taeyong最好的抗敏药。

 

就像现在，作为头狼，支柱的靠谱形象在对过往产生过敏的时候就毫不费力地被瓦解掉。七月的比肯山明明热得到处冒烟，山上有飞虫或者不知名鸟类死亡之后烤焦腐烂冒出的苦味。狼群们热衷的桑格利亚水果酒里冰块也赶着热融冒烟。而Taeyong却穿着过冬用的珊瑚绒睡衣在Doyoung怀里发抖呜咽。

 

“Taeyong…”  
“Taeyong。”  
“我在的。”

 

Doyoung摘下眼镜，熟悉地用下巴抵在Taeyong的头顶，这很管用。他知道，他又过敏了。

 

像过敏性鼻炎被春天的湿润空气诅咒，不可控制地发作。

 

数不清第多少次了。

 

 

 

Doyoung平静地敞开手臂拥他入怀，他闻起来像是一只半熟的橙子。Taeyong闭上眼睛蜷着靠在他的宽肩上，嗅觉被橙香吸引，连鼻尖都抵住喉头的血管。那时候Doyoung的呼吸声变重了，他感觉得到。

 

Doyoung搂在他腰上的手最终摸向了他下颔，划过他抿紧的嘴唇。后来他们接了吻，舌尖抵住上颚，轻轻啃咬唇珠，他的犬齿擦破唇肉的时候Taeyong倒吸了一口凉气。

 

他可能是害羞，结束这个吻不超过两秒钟，他就低头埋在他的胸前。Doyoung听到他心跳在加速。声音捂在衣服里闷闷地传出来，他说。

 

“你喝酒了。”

 

Taeyong不喜欢下雨。湿黏黏的感觉让他犯恶心。英国佬玩儿的那套浪漫把戏他完全get不到，雨天对狼人来说不过是加重了嗅觉的负担而已。

 

可是在雨里他能闻到Doyoung更清晰的橙子味。他喜欢和Doyoung在一起听无聊的雨声，这种时候他可以接受秃头绅士们的老式浪漫。

 

凌晨三点钟，被噩梦惊醒的他像个刚转学的敏感小孩，手脚冰凉地坐在床边听着嘈杂的雨声。是他的Beta狼带着让他安神的橙味哄着他再次入睡。

 

 

妈的。  
这种事情到底是怎么发生的。

 

Doyoung舔舐着他的长度几乎相同的中指和无名指，他盯着看他深红色的舌肉磨挤在着他的指甲片和皮肤之间。该死的嘬声该死地在他耳边放大，Doyoung该死的兔子眼除了虔诚还流露出更深情粘腻的别的什么。Taeyong看着他跪在自己身前，手指已经完全被濡湿，狼人的唾液沾在他手指缝里的时候他想了更多，这东西应该也滴在他的肚皮上才好。

 

他讨厌光裸着，很小的时候就讨厌。这个臭屁习惯在狼群里被揶揄了不下一百次。和狼群一起在夏威夷度假的时候只有他一个人吝啬地露出自己的皮肉。Johnny和他的小男友——那个鼻尖漂亮的泰国男孩儿——那时候还不是他们狼群的一员呢，裸着上身脱了傻不拉几的大菠萝印花泳裤就能倒在树荫下做爱。Yuta穿得像个金三角的毒枭，橙色花和灰色树叶的花哨设计Taeyong看了觉得头痛。  
玩游戏的时候有人提议要让输了的头狼裸着滚进海里。

 

他是唯一一个穿着潜水服的人，从脖子到脚踝，连手臂也吝啬给别人看。这对Doyoung来说未必不是好事，Taeyong是个傻瓜蛋。他想。肩颈，臀部和小腿的漂亮线条明明一览无遗。

 

完完整整穿住衣服的想法在碰上做爱的时候他依旧坚持。而Doyoung是个体贴入微的情人，他允许Taeyong穿着衣服和他做爱。他常年不暴露在阳光下的皮肤会沁出细密的汗，和唾液，或者更超过一点，是两个人的精液混合的黏状物。抹在衣布和床单之间，打湿衬衫下摆和大理石阶，或者新换的红木地板。

 

 

第一次做爱的时候，Doyoung甚至在他第二次射精的痉挛里给他喂了些糖水——他被操得脱水了。

 

Taeyong有洁癖。做爱只能在床上这个狗屁准则遭到了Johnny男朋友带头翻的白眼。“天知道你们他妈的浪费了多少情趣。”但是头狼没能坚持多久就破了戒。当他再次因为过敏倒在窗台上呜咽的时候Doyoung把他拥在怀里——之后或许是他主动伸的舌头，连Alpha的施压“带我去床上”都没能说出口——他被Doyoung狠狠地在窗台上干了。如果，他想着如果Doyoung想要在餐桌上干他的话，他会同意这么做的——去他妈的洁癖。

 

还有一次，Doyoung在沙发上吻他之后他躺在他大腿上，他们谁也没想到事情会发展成这个鬼样的——他甚至想用过敏为借口和Doyoung打炮。这种想法只会出现0次和无数次——他显然是后者——他愿意和Doyoung没日没夜地做爱。

 

他不是在装睡，Doyoung能清楚听见他均匀的呼吸声，他的耳朵贴着大腿。Doyoung的手指从他发间抽离，接下来的举动是削开一只熟透的橙，筋络也被完完整整剥掉——他的头狼不喜欢甘苦味道的橙络。

 

甜橙的气味像Doyoung的吻一样带来安慰效益，Taeyong更舒服地蜷成一团。Doyoung手指碰到他嘴唇，理所当然地塞进一瓣橙子肉，理所当然地被衔住指尖，理所当然地发生更加更超过的事情。

 

该死的甜橙味。  
他们理所当然地接了一个甜橙味的吻。Doyoung后来养成了喝橙汁的习惯，清新的味道让他在狼群里闻起来更像个草食兔子。

 

Taeyong突然觉得他们像一对老夫妻。

是的老夫妻。

他一撇嘴Doyoung就能分辨不同的情绪。

他看书的时候戴着度数过高的眼镜——据说是Winwin觉得他戴上金丝框眼镜的时候很迷人。Doyoung总会在他昏昏沉沉的时候摘下他的眼镜，有时候给他后脑勺一巴掌或者一个脑瓜崩。

 

“你他妈给我清醒一点。”  
“Taeyong你再他妈的挂文学课你就是他妈最没文化的Alpha。”

 

《霍乱时期的爱情》对于清醒时的Taeyong来说也太过于晦涩难懂。Boring。Tough。连结着别的和作呕相关的拟声词。翻开第一章看到“苦杏仁”这个词的时候他忍不住骂Doyoung是个能读懂南美人扯淡的妖魔鬼怪。在Doyoung的一整天监督下最大的收获不过是勉强记住了Cólera(霍乱)上面有个该死的重音罢了。

 

第二次挂数学之后他主动拿着试卷找Doyoung讨骂。Doyoung又好气又好笑的看着他写泰文一样的答题纸，拿满分的Johnny和Doyoung完全同意他们的头狼是个学习白痴。

 

“Taeyong。没有我你可怎么办。”Taeyong终于背熟了圆珠笔打圈划烂的微分公式。

 

Doyoung已经习惯在答题之后背下所有题目了——成绩出来之后头狼一定会咬着笔杆来找他求解。

Taeyong已经习惯挨Doyoung的骂了。

 

 

Taeyong在床上偶尔显得狡猾，他卑鄙地用头狼的身份强制压迫他的情人把他服侍地更舒服一些。他的虹膜变成带倾略性的亮红色，瞳孔缩成偏锥梭的菱形。

 

“我说。Doyoung。操我。”

他知道自己闻起来一定是欲火焚身的味道。

Doyoung把他抱到窗台上接吻，窗纱遮了一半，窗户咧开一条缝，狼人能听见对面公寓里情侣吵架的声音，不远的地方还有孩子们的嬉闹声。但他们都管不着，他们接下来要做爱。

 

Doyoung永远穿得严谨认真，活像个死板木讷的学生会长。虽然说他的GPA的确让他每个学期开学典礼都穿得人模狗样上台致辞。而Taeyong只穿了衬衫，裤子在午睡的时候被脱掉。衬衫下摆遮住内裤一半，他的性器已经微微抬了头。Doyoung被扯掉领带的同时，他的手指摸进了衬衫下摆。

 

Taeyong的腿主动分得很开，箍着Doyoung的膝盖。他同样严谨认真的西服裤子被弄出很多褶皱，下体被Taeyong有意识地磨蹭渐渐勃起。Doyoung掐住他的乳头，刚修剪过的指甲盖边划在乳晕上，让Taeyong弓起了背，他又疼又爽。

 

Taeyong知道自己肩胛骨后一定印上了窗户框的痕迹。Doyoung放过他的乳头，扯下他内裤并且含住他翘起的阴茎毫无前兆地吸住顶端。太爽了。他往后仰着让后背嵌进窗户框的缝隙试图分散一点没出息的爽出来的快感。

 

真该死。  
他在Doyoung嘴里完全勃起了。性器顶端分泌出来浅浅薄薄的一层粘液，Doyoung舔了他的性器根部，阴囊和会阴也被他弄得湿淋淋，Taeyong在大喘气的时候又闻到Doyoung身上的橙子味。

 

很香。

直到Doyoung的裤子被踩到地上，勃起大半的性器从他后面慢慢磨着股沟的时候，他觉得橙子气味更浓。Doyoung的性器顶端挤进他的肉穴，交合处的软肉渗透出更多水来。Doyoung吻他耳骨后耳洞的时候，他听见他明显的轻笑声——阴茎在肉洞里抽插的淫靡水声放得过于大声了——他耳根被Doyoung吻得更软了。

 

Taeyong跪着挨操，膝盖因为背后的强力撞击在大理石上磨得发红。Doyoung绕过他半个身体一只手在他会阴处使坏，他的手表链硌在阴茎根部，Taeyong在喘息中甚至觉得鼻塞，Doyoung的性器戳到他最敏感的肠肉，逼近高潮的快感让他用一只手可怜巴巴地打起自渎的主意。手刚完整握住性器一圈，手指并不如他所愿箍住顶部摩擦到铃口周围，就被Doyoung更加过分的抽插打断，另一只手虚浮地撑不住整个身体，Doyoung得逞地把他拥在怀里，他的背紧贴住他前胸，猝不及防的体位变换让他直直摔在Doyoung身上，当然，支点是他的阴茎和他的后穴。不止如此，Doyoung的性器很是时候地操住了他的点。

 

可怜巴巴的Taeyong在高潮的时候叫出不符合头狼身份的黏腻喘声，在Doyoung听来他不过是只发情时被伺候舒服上天的小猫咪而已。在这之前最先出现的大概是眼泪，可怜巴巴的泪腺连着直肠都被操开一样，可怜巴巴地淌出水来。窗台上的精液是和眼泪一起射出来的，又浓又稠。Taeyong被操哭的时候Doyoung又吻住他的耳朵，后仰的时候他的眼泪或许流到了Doyoung山根上。他听见他吹着热气，用狼人之间的悄悄话说，

 

“看啊。Taeyong。”  
“这可够你让一头母狼生一窝小狼崽。”

 

Doyoung碰到他性器的时候他又硬了。

 

Taeyong高潮的时候哪里都在滴水。在他的痉挛里Doyoung完全准确地测量了Taeyong流出的水的温度。后穴里正嚣张的阴茎被湿热的肠肉过度吮吸，他射出的精液填充满了Taeyong的后穴，在性器拔出来的同时，精液和肠液缠在伞状顶上，擦在Taeyong的大腿内侧，像上次pizza party被他冒冒失失打翻的铁板西班牙芝士牛肉烤鸡的酱料，黏黏糊糊的，一碰能扯出烤箱预热过后的拉丝芝士。

 

“Doyoung。解开我的扣子。”

头狼又一次施压了。

 

Doyoung把他翻了个面，看他前后都因为性爱而黏糊糊又狼狈，简直像只落水的小猫咪。即使是解开所有扣子，露出他的肚脐，肋骨，连乳尖都暴露出来，他还是不会完整脱掉只会碍事的衬衫。Doyoung不介意，把衣服扯到手肘，露出一整只肩膀让他更觉得心动，他的Taeyong明明从哪里看上去都像只猫咪，被犬齿扎痛肩膀肉的时候迷迷糊糊地呜咽。

 

Doyoung又开始折腾他的乳尖，膝盖磨着他翘起一半的性器好像因为共感又一起勃起了。Doyoung的性器在面对小猫咪的时候永远不会疲软，他愿意为了他的小猫温柔地撒掉那些用来生小狼崽子的精液。他把阴茎戳在Taeyong的腹部，漂亮的肌肉线条一抖一抖，擦到他肚脐眼的时候他惊喘一声，好像那里直通他后穴内部的敏感点一样。他的红眼睛看起来又野又带劲儿，谁也想不到剃了断眉的机车男孩被阴茎轻轻一顶就能操出眼泪来。

 

Doyoung吻掉了他的眼泪。然后摁住他的后脑勺接了深吻。他忍不住伸出獠牙来，擦破了Doyoung的嘴唇，

 

Taeyong主动揽住Doyoung的肩膀，獠牙磨在他喉结附近最柔软的血管上，Doyoung仍然很平静，Taeyong能看见他眼里闪着温柔的蓝光。他暗示着想要再次被插入，没有被怠慢。Doyoung把他抱起来，他双腿盘着他的腰背抵在墙上，他被插入的瞬间，头皮也爽得发麻，他忍不住咬破了Doyoung的血管。

 

伤口喷射出的狼血从喉结往下流，淌在锁骨上，有些溅在他脸上。确认自动愈合之后Taeyong抱歉地舔了舔伤口，最后轻轻吻了上去。

 

连血液里都有他喜欢的橙子味。Doyoung下身依然忙着插弄，对着Taeyong抱歉地吻进行了更猛烈的回应。身体被吊起的Taeyong感受到他根部的阴囊温度猛烈上升，操动的性器对着各个方向毫无规律地碾磨。

 

Taeyong用舌头去舔Doyoung露出的獠牙，他的Beta长着一双实在不是凶狠样子的兔子眼，在做爱的时候也不那么像一只狼，他温柔得让他想永远被他抱在怀里。

 

Taeyong这么想着收紧了后穴，他翘起的性器也不甘落后抵住Doyoung的腹部，就像他刚才操他的肚脐眼那样。

 

Doyoung舒服得眯了眯眼睛。  
他的小猫真的又野又带劲儿。

 

和讨厌光裸相悖的事情发生在做完爱洗澡之后，整个人狼化成占他人形体态腿长的毛绒动物。这时候他把脸窝进Doyoung的大小臂之间，他会体贴地给他披上他在化学竞赛中获得的毫无创意又无聊的棒球夹克队服，Doyoung缝上去的姓名牌混着烘干机温度和他身上没来由的橙味和还是很犯规。Taeyong吸了吸鼻子，任由Doyoung在他狼肚皮上揉来揉去。即使是狼化也是穿着衣服的体面狼。

 

最乱来的一次性爱发生在万圣节。Doyoung穿着吸血鬼的装束被穿磨脚高跟鞋的Taeil挽着在banquet hall轮流和别人碰杯，Taeyong接受了隔壁班漂亮女孩的建议——打扮成杰克冻人——他一直觉得Doyoung的蓝眼睛几乎可以可以吞掉他一样性感。

 

Doyoung是他妈的狼人。  
Taeyong清楚看到他脸上被Johnny泰国男友用颜料的血迹觉得他今晚是个他妈的party pooper。

 

后来狼群的Alpha被他所认为的party pooper压在角落的甜品桌上狠狠地干。蔬菜饼干和巧克力的碎屑黏在Taeyong 大腿上，Doyoung用他吸血鬼的嘴吸着他的性器，他射出的精液流出来一些刚好遮住了Doyoung脸上血红色的印记。

 

Taeyong觉得自己被吸血鬼操翻了。Doyoung的眼妆该死地像腐臭的吸血鬼——忽略他蓝眼睛的话。Johnny和Taeil就在不远的地方，说不定他高潮叫着Doyoung的时候他们能清清楚楚地听见。Johnny在疯狂啃咬着Ten的锁骨的声音，和Taeil咒骂那些对他吹口哨的流氓的声音他都逐渐听不清楚了，头狼的脑子里除了Doyoung，还剩下他刚勃起的阴茎。

 

拉链卫衣被Doyoung拉开，他从喉结开始往下吻，脸上的血迹颜料被蹭开，糊成一团像个女人落下的口红印。他的手在乱扫桌面的时候沾上了纸杯蛋糕的奶油，Doyoung抓住他的双手把它们抹上了乳头，犬齿小心翼翼地磨上去，舌尖抵着乳晕，好像Taeyong是只喂奶的母狼那样叼着他的乳头。

 

Doyoung翘起的阴茎戳着Taeyong的小腿，有时会夹到他的膝盖窝，他发现这个部位的新用法之后就开始像真正性交一样操着他膝盖窝内的血管。Taeyong的后面早就湿透了，他牵着Doyoung的手指插入肉穴，只是两根而已，他的肉就饥渴地夹住它们挤出更多的粘液来。

 

阴茎进入一半的时候有人走过来，Taeyong紧张得像只被鞭炮吓坏的小猫咪，他咬着Doyoung的手指尖叫出声，Doyoung差点丢人地被他夹射。角落的灯光够暗，有个醉鬼躺在他们面前的沙发上半昏迷地打着鼾。

 

Taeyong是第一次在公众场合做这档子事，他微微走神，被Doyoung抓住之后被揪住了脖子。

“嘶——”

Doyoung佯装生气地把性器拔出来，射精的小孔收缩着已经到了状态。

 

Taeyong抹掉他顶部多余的粘液，张开獠牙露出红色的眼睛，俯下身子去吻了吻他胯部突出的骨头。下一秒钟Doyoung射在了他的脸上。再次被Doyoung持续干着G点的时候宴会已经将近尾声，Taeyong的精液和打翻的纸杯蛋糕混在一起，分不清哪些是奶油了。

 

隔天Doyoung在他的英语书里夹了一张自己吸血鬼装扮的照片。Taeyong把他夹进日记本里，

 

“10月31日。被该死的吸血鬼操了。”

 

 

 

“苹果。manzana ”  
“橙子。naranja ”

 

 

Doyoung被子弹弄伤的时候他几乎要失控，闭上眼睛就浮现Doyoung那只穿了子弹的手臂。Doyoung已经救了他无数次了，Doyoung是最见鬼有效的抗敏药，还有橙子。是他一个人才能完整吃到的橙子。他的眼泪久违地掉在手背——每一次Doyoung都会吻掉他眼泪的。

 

 

“Hey，”  
“你想吃橙子吗？”

“Media naranja.”  
“我记住了这个单词。”

 

“什么？”

 

他从来没说过我爱你。  
“Eres precisamente mi media naranja. ”


End file.
